newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Queklain
Queklain was an Altarin'Dakor Shok'Thola who was defeated during the Great War by the Followers of Ashla and imprisoned along with the spirits of several thousand other Force-users into the Repository, a life crystal that was hidden on the ancient planet Kryshran in Delta Sector. He was discovered by a cult of Jedicon devoted to freeing the Warlord, and although their plot as a whole was foiled by a team of Jedi from the New Imperium, Queklain escaped anyway, taking a human body as host and traveling to the New Imperium. From there, he began to consolidate power, even taking control of the New Imperium Diktat Gene Rytor and manipulating events for his own unknown purposes. History Originally a member of the Gree species, Queklain became a Shok'Thola during the Great War when he betrayed the Galactic Alliance of Free Systems and helped deliver large portions of the Core Worlds to the Altarin'Dakor. He struck the deal with Sado for the promise of sponsorship, and the backlash from the Alliance drove the rest of Gree space, already in decline from their glory days, into total ruin. As a Shok'Thola, Queklain was brutal and evil. He slaughtered many of the last remnants of the Kwa species, longtime rivals of the Gree, and then proceeded to wipe out other species that he deemed inferior or unusable to the Altarin'Dakor. He developed such an intense and terrifying reputation that the legend of Queklain continued long after his defeat and imprisonment. Queklain was eventually defeated in a climactic battle in Delta Sector on the planet Kryshran, which was notable for its strong Force field generated by the giant life crystals that grew in its cave systems. When the battle reached its apex and the Followers of Ashla faced imminent defeat, in a final, desperate rush their leaders harnessed the power of the crystals to seal themselves and all the Altarin'Dakor into the largest of the crystals, which became known as the Repository. The site became sacred to both sides and the planet declared a neutral zone to both, since many of their greatest and most respected warriors on both sides were imprisoned there. An Altarin'Dakor temple was constructed around the site in later years, one that would eventually be encased in a larger, Sith temple and finally lost to the Unknown Regions through the millennia. The Repository During the thousand generations between the end of the Great War and the prophesied Return, Queklain's spirit remained trapped within the Repository along with that of thousands of other Force-users. Finally, at the dawn of the Return, a cult of Jedicon that still revered Queklain discovered the location of Kryshran and attempted to revive the Shok'Thola. Kidnapping a young girl to serve as host, they began a procedure they believed would free the spirit of Queklain and restore him once more. However, they were interrupted by a team of Jedi from the New Imperium who were searching for several of their lost members, who had also disappeared on Kryshran. Led by Jedi Master Nico Flygras, the team thwarted the Jedicon Rofel by causing the Repository to shatter, then escaping before the ensuing explosion killed everyone on the planet. When the crystal shattered, it also destroyed all those trapped inside; however, at the last second Rofel beckoned the Warlord to take his body instead. Queklain eagerly complied, killing Rofel and taking his body as his own. The Warlord then escaped to New Imperium space. Return and Plots Within the New Imperium Queklain traveled to the Mizar System, where he found Altarin'Dakor forces without a clear leader in the aftermath of Kronos' and Mordachus' defeats. Procuring some of Kronos' surviving forces as well as finding some members of the cult of Queklain, he entered New Imperium space and began to tap into the network of Altarin'Dakor spies there. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Gene Rytor, head of New Imperial Intelligence, was himself an Altarin'Dakor agent. He also discovered that Jedi Master Nico Flygras had by that point been captured and brainwashed into becoming an Altarin'Dakor sleeper agent using Compulsion. Taking control of Nico, whom he held intense malice for anyway, he orchestrated a plot to get Rytor elected as the New Imperium Diktat. The plan was successful and Rytor became Diktat, and Queklain proceeded to try and control his new Diktat, though he gave him a large amount of leeway and generally kept the war going against the Altarin'Dakor. Rytor was not a wholehearted devotee, however, and had his own plans for the New Imperium that did not include Queklain. In his newfound position of power, he found a new sense of purpose in what he was doing, and saw benefit in protecting the New Imperium against the advance of Altarin'Dakor Shok'Thola such as Nimrod. Secretly he began to plan his freedom from Queklain, culminating in an ingenious plot that he enacted just after the battles at Varnus and Tralaria and the defeat of the Warlord Nimrod. Personality and Traits In his original form, Queklain was a Gree, a member of an ancient, tentacled species whose advanced empire existed over 100,000 BBY and employed hypergates to travel from world to world. Although this technology was lost by the time of the Great War, some Gree still remained, and Queklain sought to gain power that would take him beyond what his ancestors had achieved. He was ruthless and evil, exterminating everyone and everything in his path. After his release, Queklain's character remained, although he quickly adapted to life as a human. He was highly intelligent and crafty, illustrated by his ability to infiltrate the NI Senate Hall on Tralaria and orchestrate the election of Diktat Gene Rytor. He was very secretive about his ultimate goals, however. Although his immortality remained, his existence was unknown to any of the Shok'Thola save Altima, and perhaps Sado as well. Most likely, he ultimately desired full reinstatement as a Warlord, accomplished by defeating the others from his disadvantaged position within the New Imperium, thus earning him honor in Altima's eyes and potentially making him the leader of the Altarin'Dakor under Altima himself. On the other hand, his years in the Repository may have driven him insane and erratic, making any true analysis of his motives difficult. His Force Power Level was very strong, however, somewhere in the range of 400,000.